Sometimes You Just Have To Be Thankful For Alice
by fluppy
Summary: An expanded upon line from Another Turn Of Fates Wheel. A lemon flavoured foursome. Embry/Alice/OC/Jasper
1. An Unguarded Moment

The house is completely empty. The Cullen's are out hunting. I seize my moment, take full advantage of the alone time with Suyai near a warm bed. Or a wall at least. I ravish the inside of her mouth, push her backwards until her back is pressing against it. Her love of skirts is delightful, my hand slides up her leg, pulling the material up her thigh. Her hands grip my hair, pulling me desperately forward, mashing my lips against hers in her desire to get closer. Steadying myself with one hand on the wall, I move my other hand away from her leg to grasp a handful of her silky shirt. Pulling back, I grin wickedly at her, rip away her top. Her breath catches sharply, her chest heaves. I lean forward to press my mouth against the skin rising over her bra, when a soft sound from behind distracts me.

Alice.

"Don't mind me..."

I'm on a high, hot and stiff, not really _thinking_. I guess my Suyai isn't either. Or maybe she is.

"Join us Alice?"

One stride and Alice has crossed the room, not even enough time for me to register the question. She places one cool hand at the small of my back, leans in to press a kiss to the golden skin of Suyai's neck, making her moan.

"Oh, hell..." I'll give anything a try, especially when it looks this good. I kiss the other side. Together, Alice and I trail kisses down the side of Suyai's body, down to her chest, each kissing across the swell.

I nip at her, and Alice works her way up again, until her mouth is on Suyai's. I lean back; watch the tangle of their tongues, the pale skin against the gold. I tear off my clothes faster than I ever have when phasing.

Alice has her hands roaming over Suyai's body as I step closer. They are both tiny girls, so I lift one in each arm, their shocked squeals echoing in my ears. I cross the room quickly, deposit them on the bed.

"Help me out of this Embry." Alice pleads. Suyai nods, tugging at her own remaining clothes. One hand on Suyai's skirt, one on Alice's dress, and they are both stripped to their underwear; Suyai's a rich red, Alice's black as night.

"You girls can help each other with the rest."

They do. Suyai turns around; allowing Alice to run her hands over her back, release the clip of her bra before slipping round to the front, testing the feel of her breasts in her hands. My hand drops down to my erection, glides smoothly back and forth over the length.

Alice moves her hands over Suyai's body, slips her fingers into the sides of her panties, rubbing gently over her hips, before slowly drawing them down her legs. She kicks them then returns the favor, pushing Alice onto the bed, crawling over her, tearing off her bra, licking at her nipples. One hand continues to stroke myself as I move forward, run my hand over Suyai's back, spread my fingers across her ass.

She nips at Alice's breasts, causing her to raise her back off the bed, then licks and kisses her way down her body, over her ribs, across the flat planes of her stomach. She grabs the black knickers in her teeth, pulls down, brushing Alice's folds with her nose. Alice moans deep in her throat, and I lean into Suyai's ear.

"Lick her while I fuck you."

Suyai groans, nods her head.

I put my hands on her hips, pull her back towards me slightly, rub her entrance with the tip of my erection. It is so wet and hot, I slide in quickly, pushing on the back of her head.

She obeys, pressing her face into Alice's pussy, lapping at it noisily. I draw myself back slowly, enjoying the feel of her muscles trying to lock me in, then push forward roughly, forcing her face further in between Alice's legs, the legs that are twitching on the bed. I grab her ankles, rest them over Suyai's shoulders, giving her greater access, withdraw slowly again, thrust in quickly. Suyai's tongue dances across Alice's skin, sounding wet and erotic; I pick up my pace, thrust, withdraw, thrust, withdraw.

The rhythmic slap of my thighs hitting Suyai's ass excites me more, and I push into her faster. She buries her face further in Alice, pulling her hips up to meet her tongue and mouth. Alice begins to shake; I can see my love has almost pushed her over the edge, so I push into her quicker, put my hand still pushing her head down, feel her movements. Alice's moaning grows louder, more wild, her hands grip desperately at the sheets, then with one final yell and arching back, she peaks, falls onto the bed.

After my Suyai has drunk her fill, I pull her back by her shoulders; let Alice watch as I slip one hand around, rubbing her as I fuck her.

Suyai's legs begin to shake, her muscles to convulse around me, so I pump faster, throw her, screaming my name, over the edge, and let go myself, filling her to the brim with my heat.

I'm still coming when I hear a faint groan from behind me; I turn to find Jasper, erection in hand, finding his own release.

"He likes to watch." Alice pants.


	2. A Continuation

So he likes to watch? Well, I have never been one to back down from a show. Alice and Suyai are still panting heavily as I fall onto the bed, working myself up another erection. Suyai understands what I have planned immediately, and falls forward to kissing my mouth, a hot, passion filled kiss that makes me hard much faster than I could have managed myself. Alice catches on quickly, running her tongue down my abs, then across my groin, directing her gaze at Jasper, who is drawn in by the excitement and immediate tension. I tangle one hand in Suyai's long loose hair, the other strokes Alice's bare behind, and then slaps sharply. Alice groans at the feel, her mouth falling right over me. I flex my hips; jam myself all the way down her throat. The vibration as she giggles is astounding.

Suyai moves down, biting my nipples, running her hands over my bare chest, and I catch Jasper's glazed eyes.

He moves forward, dragging Alice around so he can reach her from behind, and kneels on the floor, burying his face in her. Apparently he likes to play as well as watch. The pleasure she derives from his tongue has her sucking and licking at me even faster, moaning onto me the whole time. I wrap my free hand in her short hair, thrust upwards once again, feeling myself sliding past her tonsils. Groan in appreciation.

Letting go of Alices hair, I spread my hands over Suyai's hips, lift her so she straddles my face. Her scent is the most potent here and I dive in, lapping at her. She bucks wildly in my hands, and I grip tighter, thrusting my tongue inside her body, tickling and swirling.

"Embry!" She calls as I continue to taste and tease, lapping and thrusting quickly, then slowly at her, until a flood of wetness enter my mouth, and she screams her delight.

Alice continues with her ministrations.

My hips start thrusting of their own accord, and I let go of Suyai to grab Alice's hair sharply, pulling her mouth off me. I yank back sharply, watch her face as she orgasms, her eyes wild, gasping and begging, groaning as she attempts to pull her mouth back down to me.

Jasper rises behind her, settles himself at her entrance at the same time I return my hands to Suyai's hips and lower her onto my erection, facing Alice. She tosses her head back, and her hair temporarily blinds my vision.

When I clear it out of the way I see Alice has risen up so that she is kissing Suyai while Jasper fucks her from behind, and Suyai rides me. The sight is too much, I grip Suyai's hips tighter, pull her down onto me over and over, forcing upwards. Sliding into her and out, watching her tongue taste Alice, I half raise myself on one elbow for a better view. Jasper has his eyes closed, and is moving so fast he is almost a blur. I see Alice move one hand down, places it between Suyai's legs. Her fingers trail against me when I pull out, her thumb rubs against Suyai. The look I catch on my loves face sets me to flying and I come, hot and sticky and deep, crying her name, as she call out in her own orgasm. We're very quickly followed by surprisingly adventurous Cullens.

Still breathing heavily, Suyai giggles. "Same time next week?" She would kill me this girl.


End file.
